


微不足道的我

by Tissue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 年下攻, 年齡差, 第一人稱, 職場小甜餅
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tissue/pseuds/Tissue
Summary: 平凡又微不足道的我
Relationships: 年下職員攻/厭世上司受
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

最近的煩惱：白頭髮又多了一根。

三十八歲，在一間不大不小挺普通的公司做著挺普通的工作，擔任一名普通的部門經理，普通的過著單一重複而沒有任何樂趣的生活。  
過去曾經著迷的興趣如今都變得索然無味。每天過著早上起床打理自己、上班、開會、下班、應酬、回家餵貓、洗澡睡覺的生活，假日的時候想著該出門走走，卻不知道該去哪裡，好不容易到了商場購物，最後卻只替自己買了三雙新襪子，還有雪球(我的貓)的新玩具。  
朋友們都已經成家立業，同年齡的同事們孩子都已經上小學了。  
而我，單身，沒有對象也就沒有結婚的念頭，父母親早已經放棄了催促結婚的意向。性向在異性戀和同性戀之間搖擺不定，對於男人或女人沒有太大的偏見，也就是所謂的「雙性戀」。

「經理早安！」  
「早。」  
「經理早。」  
「早。」  
「經理，需要咖啡嗎？」  
「啊，我自己來就好，謝謝。」

這樣的我，偶爾也會想，是不是該做點什麼改變才好。  
只不過看著每日不變持續勞動的咖啡機將咖啡粉煮成一杯黑咖啡的模樣，濃度適中、份量適中、溫度恰到好處，我大部分的時候其實都是想，就這麼維持現狀好像也沒什麼不好。  
「經理。」忽然一道聲音打斷了我的思緒。  
「啊。」我隨著聲音的來源往左邊扭頭看過去，發現叫我的是我部門底下的一個年輕人，叫陳昭睿。他手裡拿著一個看起來像是剛洗乾淨的馬克杯，另一隻手指著我的手腕說：「你的手錶停了。」  
我隨著他的話抬腕一看，「……啊，真的。」他沒有說錯，明明是機械錶，指針卻停在前一天晚上，不知道為什麼沒有在動作。  
我試著要把手錶摘下來，不過不知道是因為早上還沒有完全清醒，還是因為陳昭睿在旁邊看著我的關係，恍然間我竟然亂了手腳，錶帶明明沒有很緊，卻卡在那裡就是怎麼樣都鬆不開。  
在我想著乾脆回到辦公室再處理的時候，一雙手朝我伸了過來，其中一隻輕輕托住我的手腕翻了個面，另一隻則覆上錶扣輕鬆地就它解了開來。  
陳昭睿小心地接住鬆開的手錶，低聲道：「我幫你調吧，失禮了。」  
指尖像是稍稍碰了一下，一觸即分。在我反應過來的時候，我們已經在茶水間的小圓桌上相對而坐；我撐著頭、翹著腿，一邊喝著熱騰騰的黑咖啡，一邊看陳昭睿低頭認真地將手錶的日期和時間調到正確的位置。

陳昭睿的手指不算特別細，不過很好看，指甲修剪整齊，膚色偏深，手背青筋浮現。動作間，我注意到從陳昭睿的袖口處微微露出來的一塊錶面，我挺喜歡手錶的，便忍不住偏頭多看了幾眼，悄悄的看著看著……總覺得那手錶似乎有點眼熟。  
我用手指敲了敲桌面吸引陳昭睿的注意力，指著他的左手腕說：「你的手錶……跟我是同一個牌子的啊。」  
陳昭睿抬頭看向我，又抬腕看了一眼自己的手錶，低低的說了一聲：「對。」  
我忍不住起了點興趣，仔細一看才發現他戴的款式和我的像是同款不同色，又問他：「現在的年輕人也喜歡勞力士嗎？」  
陳昭睿的手縮了一下，手錶又重新隱沒在襯衫底下，他沒有正面回應我，只是淡淡地說：「……存錢買的。」  
在我準備追問他的時候，陳昭睿將我的手錶遞到我面前打斷了我的興致，「好了，我也該準備工作了。」他看了我一眼，沒有任何表情的臉上看不出情緒，他起身朝我點了下頭，接著快步離開了茶水間。  
我將手錶重新戴好，拿出手機對了時間──分秒不差，指針再度開始轉動。

在我回到辦公室開始工作的時候，我一一查看著工作信箱裡收到的文件，眼睛是盯著電腦螢幕在思考的，但還是不免分神想到了今早的小插曲。  
說起陳昭睿這個人，部門裡大家對他的評價大概是：長得好看、認真負責、沉著冷靜、有點無趣。  
沒有二十多歲人的那種橫衝直撞與魯莽行事，陳昭睿整個人就像是平靜無波的湖泊，就算有人砸了一顆石子進去掀起了漣漪，不久後也肯定會恢復成原來的樣子。  
這樣的人說好確實是好，畢竟他工作能力強，上司看重他，後輩仰賴他，和同期相處的狀況也都挺好；但說壞呢，大概就壞在這個人除了工作以外的時間都不太和人打交道，話不多，也常讓人不知道該怎麼和他相處。  
我和陳昭睿平時說話的機會不多，儘管我們同在一個部門，但他上頭還有一個組長，我們通常不會直接接觸。  
因此對於方才他主動向我搭話又幫我調整手錶的情況，我其實是有點驚訝的。  
話說，我好歹也是他的主管，他怎麼一點都沒有露怯的樣子啊？  
還是那張波瀾不驚的撲克臉，也難怪處長一直想提拔他又猶豫不決。

晚上我回到家一邊換衣服一邊跟雪球提了一下今天早上所發生的事。  
說實在的這其實也不是什麼大事，頂多算是一個和下屬小小的交流而已，後來直到下班，我們也都沒再有交集；只是我的生活就是這麼無趣，一整天工作下來，值得分享的趣事也就這麼一件了。  
這個分享讓我獲得了雪球的一個翻肚撒嬌和三個磨蹭。  
是不是代表她挺喜歡這個分享的？  
我趕緊幫雪球準備罐頭和水，也幫自己煮了一碗麵當晚餐，配著晚間新聞簡簡單單的解決了。  
都說人上了年紀就容易犯困，飯後我把我和雪球的碗都洗乾淨以後，又抱著她在沙發上聊了一會兒天；坐著坐著感到有些累了，就乾脆放下雪球去洗澡。  
洗完澡回完訊息，把手機切到靜音，十點整，我已經摘下眼鏡躺上床和雪球說晚安了。  
我閉上眼睛關掉床頭櫃的小燈，想到早上和陳昭睿那小小的接觸，心裡頭又是一陣嘆息。  
三十八歲的人生，怎麼就被我過得這麼無趣呢。

隔天一早我照慣例在上班時間的前半小時到達公司。我帶著路上經過早餐店順手買的三明治，到辦公室去拿我的馬克杯，剛走進茶水間想泡咖啡，就看見咖啡機前面站了一個人。  
那人聽見腳步聲扭頭和我打了聲招呼：「經理早。」  
我腦中頓時浮現出昨晚我和雪球聊天的情形，直接就頓在門口：「陳昭睿？」  
陳昭睿維持著抱臂等咖啡的姿勢，疑惑地朝我投來視線應了一聲：「……是？」  
「啊不，沒什麼，抱歉。」我看著他恍惚了一下，把雪球對我撒嬌的畫面趕出腦袋，站到他旁邊盡可能心平氣和的問：「你一直都這麼早來公司？」  
「對。」陳昭睿簡短應答，語畢，他忽然朝我伸手。  
我微抬頭對上他的視線，「怎麼了？」沒反應過來他的意思。  
陳昭睿還是那張沒什麼表情的臉，指著我手上的白貓馬克杯說：「我幫經理泡咖啡。」

用的是肯定句。  
而我沒有拒絕。


	2. Chapter 2

「我不太喜歡別人因為我是經理就想要幫我做雜事，例如泡咖啡，其實我滿喜歡泡咖啡的，我喜歡看咖啡機慢慢流出咖啡的樣子，單調而且始終如一，就跟我一樣。」  
「今天陳昭睿又幫我泡了咖啡，這是他這個月第十次幫我泡咖啡了，我們還一起在茶水間吃早餐……陳昭睿就是我上上禮拜說的那個陳昭睿……雪球，你有在聽嗎？」  
雪球在我面前翻出她白白的肚子，藍色的眼睛眨呀眨的，對我軟軟的喊了一聲：「喵──」  
我將手掌覆蓋在她的肚皮上搓了搓，又問：「你喜歡聽我講他的事嗎？」  
雪球用兩隻前掌搭在我的手掌上，瞇著眼睛又是：「喵──」  
我覺得她是喜歡的。  
因為雪球喜歡聽我分享陳昭睿的事，所以就算每天早上都會在茶水間遇到他，就算陳昭睿每天都堅持要幫我泡咖啡，就算他自然而然的坐下來與我一同吃早餐，最近還開始在午休的時候找我一起吃午餐……我也都沒有拒絕。

可儘管我和陳昭睿有了不同以往相對大量的接觸，他的態度始終沒有改變，一直都是那副很平靜的表情和很平靜的舉止，不多話，也不廢話。  
我們偶爾會聊上一、二句，可也不至於聊到忘我；他給我的，就是一種很淡很淡的，恰到好處的距離感。  
就好比陳昭睿問我是不是很喜歡吃三明治，我回答他只是上班路上會經過一間我很喜歡的早餐店，他們家的三明治做得很好吃，配公司的黑咖啡剛剛好。  
陳昭睿說這樣啊，他基本上是麵包和貝果派的，會在前一天下班回家的路上把早餐買好，隔天再帶來公司吃。  
「配公司的黑咖啡剛剛好。」他淡笑著這麼結語。

我一直不明白他和我一起在茶水間吃早餐有什麼樂趣可言，不過既然他願意，我也不覺得排斥，打卡前的茶水間更不會有其他人來打擾，這也不算是一件壞事。  
更何況雪球很喜歡聽我說陳昭睿的事啊。  
我偷偷瞄了一眼一邊滑手機一邊咀嚼的陳昭睿，他的瀏海像是有點長了，低頭的時候會稍稍蓋到眼睛，但只是一點點而已，讓我不禁感嘆長得好看的人就連吃飯的樣子都很好看。  
陳昭睿像是感應到我的視線抬頭與我對上眼睛，他雙眼微彎，淺淺的笑了一下。  
我愣了愣，下意識的就躲開了他的視線，低頭繼續吃我的三明治。

我其實不太記得陳昭睿是不是總這麼早來公司。  
畢竟在過去那幾年，在公司還沒有換上這台新款的咖啡機之前，我幾乎不會待在茶水間裡面，和下屬們的交流也沒有那麼頻繁。  
以前的咖啡機實在太舊太難用，根本沒有人想用那台機器泡咖啡來喝；那時候的我都是在外面買好早餐和咖啡帶進公司，待在自己的辦公室裡獨自解決的。  
直到公司在三個多月前換了這台最新款的咖啡機，又聽從員工意見提供了不錯的咖啡豆，我才改成只買三明治，到公司以後去茶水間泡杯咖啡帶回辦公室吃。  
再到後來我開始覺得拿著杯子走回辦公室，喝完以後還要再走回去清洗很麻煩，我的懶驅使了惰性，於是開始了在茶水間吃早餐的生活。  
而這樣的日子開始過沒多久，我就和陳昭睿遇上了。

我撐著頭越過電腦螢幕看向玻璃窗外，從辦公桌這邊看過去正好能看見陳昭睿坐的位子，還是他背對著我的角度，只要他不回頭，就不會知道我在看他。  
陳昭睿的背影和其他和他同年紀的人沒什麼兩樣，現在的年輕人多半都喜歡將後頸處的頭髮往上推掉一些，能夠露出脖子的髮型看起來也清爽得多。  
他身高出挑，就算是坐著也比左右兩邊的女同事要高出許多，就連坐在他對面的男同事都被他給遮住了。熨燙整齊的西裝外套掛在椅背上，直挺挺的背脊專注敲打鍵盤，我一時間看得有些失了神，直到敲門聲響起時才慌亂地拿起水杯喝了口水，潤了潤喉壓下心中的慌亂，故作鎮定的說：「請進。」  
來人是處長秘書許佳恩，她禮貌性地朝我微笑點了點頭，關上門以後將手裡的一張紙交給我說：「處長下午兩點在他的辦公室要開一個臨時會議，要麻煩杜經理參加。」  
我一愣，不明白這種事怎麼還麻煩秘書親自來通知我，便問：「他怎麼不直接內線給我？」  
「『杜經理會假裝沒聽見或偷溜，一定要親自去請他』。」許佳恩笑了笑說：「這是處長的原話。」  
我看著許佳恩甜甜的笑容一時感到啞口無言，反應過來後也只能笑著應道：「……謝謝，我知道了。」

好吧，處長確實了解我，我真的……不太喜歡開會。  
但其實我不喜歡的事情可多著了，除了不喜歡開會，我不喜歡工作、不喜歡應酬、不喜歡出差、不喜歡任何需要社交的場合、不喜歡人多的地方、不喜歡吵鬧、不喜歡喝酒……  
如果可以的話，我只想躺在我家的沙發上，泡一壺烏龍茶，抱著雪球和她一起慵懶地度過這一整天。  
但沒辦法，我還沒有富裕到足以讓我無憂無慮的這樣生活，也沒有什麼特殊才華能讓我一夕致富，更沒有遠大的理想與抱負賭上積蓄自己創業。  
也因此，再怎麼不喜歡，我也還是勤勤懇懇的完成上司交代給我的工作，日復一日的，想辦法讓自己在這個社會生存下去。

啊……開會。  
我一邊回覆工作郵件一邊看著時鐘逐漸走向中午十二點整，午休時間開始，三分鐘後，我的門再度被敲響了。  
「請進。」  
我隨著開門聲抬頭一看，沒想到這次進來的居然是陳昭睿。  
陳昭睿的臂彎掛著他那件剛才一直被我盯著看的西裝外套，手裡拿著皮夾和手機，關上門站在門邊問：「經理要一起吃午餐嗎？」  
「……嗯？」  
陳昭睿點點頭說：「附近新開了一間評價不錯，專賣燉飯的店，不知道經理有沒有興趣？」  
燉飯！  
我聽得內心一陣激動，這是巧合嗎？陳昭睿應該不知道我喜歡吃燉飯吧？沒想到公司附近居然有專門賣燉飯的店了嗎？  
我抿了抿嘴唇假意猶豫，偷偷把過度分泌的口水全吞了回去，將電腦登出後才盡可能冷靜地跟他說：「嗯，好啊。」

有那麼一瞬間，不曉得是不是我看錯了，我好像看見陳昭睿的肩膀放鬆下來，嘴角上揚了一下。  
不過在我一眨眼的時間，又很快地消失了。  
恢復成沒有表情的陳昭睿見我起身就慢慢退出門外，等我拿好皮夾和手機走出去，我們再一起去搭電梯。  
因為人多的關係，我們在電梯裡其實沒有站得很近，陳昭睿也幾乎都在和恰好搭上同班電梯的同期同事們聊天，直到出了辦公大樓的大門才和我並肩會合。  
「不好意思。」陳昭睿一靠過來就來了這麼一句。  
「……嗯？」我不明所以的看向他，他揉揉鼻子，看了我一眼之後搖搖頭說：「沒事。」  
既然陳昭睿都這麼說了，我也就不再探究，笑了笑說：「走吧。」

公司附近新開的燉飯專門店，口味有很多，也有微辣的口感可以做選擇，醬汁主要還是以奶油、青醬和番茄為主。菜單上有許多常見和獨創的燉飯，店裡有一塊大黑板則寫著每日限定的主廚燉飯，價位以這個區域來說可以接受，空間也很舒適，整體來說我還挺滿意的。  
我點了一道雞腿排奶油鮮菇燉飯，餐點送上來後一口咬下多汁的雞肉，忍不住讚嘆：「真虧你能發現這裡。」  
陳昭睿喝了口湯說：「之前剛好經過看到的。」  
能夠在工作間吃到不錯的燉飯，讓我暫時遺忘了下午的臨時會議，開心的滔滔不絕起來：「我很喜歡吃燉飯，有時候在家裡也會煮，而且自己吃都隨便加料就很好吃了，想吃濃一點就用牛奶加一點奶油，吃清淡一點就用高湯，或是玉米濃湯、番茄……加個雞肉豬肉，再弄點青菜……隨便什麼配料都可以。」  
「聽起來很好吃。」  
「有機會再做給你吃。」  
「好啊。」  
聽見陳昭睿不假思索的回答，我忽然從興奮的分享中回神。  
我怎麼就把話題帶到這個方向了？  
陳昭睿舀起一大口飯塞進嘴裡，慢條斯理地咀嚼以後下嚥，笑了一下說：「我很想吃吃看經理做的燉飯。」  
我看著他有點犯規的笑容，拒絕或解釋成玩笑的話怎麼樣都說不出來。  
「好、好啊。」  
糟糕，實在是……說得太順口了。


	3. Chapter 3

說是臨時會議，其實只是處長對於來應徵的幾位新人有些意見想和各部門經理討論，過程輕鬆愉快，也很快就散會了，不是什麼太大的事。  
倒是處長在我離開前隨口問了一句：「昭睿最近狀況怎麼樣？」  
這讓我有點意外，但還是如實回答：「不錯。」  
處長點點頭，這才擺手讓我離開。  
我一直知道處長有想要讓陳昭睿升職的打算，但怎麼說呢……以目前行銷部的狀況來看沒有什麼空間，假如處長真的要這麼做，勢必要把陳昭睿拉去他所在的業務部，而我並不認為這是個好的選擇。  
真不知道處長為什麼如此看重他，陳昭睿說是工作能力強，但資歷不深，過個幾年再來考慮也不遲。

之後幾天，維持著一如既往的工作量，我和陳昭睿除了每天早上的早餐行程，一起吃午餐的頻率也漸漸從一週一到二天慢慢發展成了一週三到四天。  
不過午餐不總是只有我們倆單獨吃，偶爾還會和部門裡的其他年輕人一起開發公司附近新開的店家，三、四個人坐一桌，經過我的觀察，應該都是和陳昭睿關係相對比較好的同事。  
有其他人加入比較不會顯得我特別偏袒陳昭睿，不得不說他的這個安排我挺滿意的，只不過一旦和這些年輕人一起吃午餐，通常都是由我來買單，如果是部門中所有同事一起就還好，但只有一部分的幾個人，次數多了難免還是會擔心遭人非議。  
「以後午餐各吃各的吧。」我在一次只有我和陳昭睿單獨吃午餐的時候這麼對他說。  
陳昭睿明顯一愣，問我：「為什麼？」  
「觀感不好。」我琢磨著該如何解釋，但還沒接著說，就聽陳昭睿點點頭道：「我知道了。」

陳昭睿是個明事理的人，我這麼一提，他就真的完全理解了我的意思。  
雖然我不太懂他為什麼會想和我這個無聊的人一起吃飯，但……  
「經理不會無聊。」  
「……嗯？」  
「說出來了，自言自語。」陳昭睿抽了張紙巾遞給我，用手指點了點自己的嘴角說：「這裡，沾到了。」  
啊……  
我趕緊接過紙巾低頭擦掉嘴邊的醬汁，想到自己竟然把心裡想的話說出口就覺得有點丟臉，我尷尬的把紙巾拼命對折再對折，直到紙巾被我摺成一個小小的四方形才開口：「嗯，謝謝。」  
陳昭睿淺淺的笑了。  
他低下頭，繼續把剩餘的飯吃完，沒有在這個話題上為難我。  
這天我們吃的是在公司附近一個巷子裡的義式餐酒館。  
當然，是陳昭睿推薦的。

那天過後陳昭睿就不再來邀請我一起吃午餐了。  
沒有準點的敲門邀約，我又回到常常忙起來就忘記吃午餐以及和其他主管一起叫便當的生活。這種日子也沒什麼不好的，只是在嘗過了各種新奇的小店之後，再度回到一成不變的便當總是會有點不習慣。  
我躺在沙發上看著雪球在沙發旁邊繞來繞去，不禁叫住她問：「我這樣做對嗎，雪球？」  
雪球叫了一聲：「喵──」  
我認為這個決定是必要的。  
我和他們身分畢竟存在著上下級的關係，再怎麼親近都是一樣的，公司裡有很多雙眼睛都在看著，多少還是維持一點距離可能會好一些。  
想是這樣想，可捫心自問，在面對陳昭睿的時候，我或許已經開始有點偏心了吧。  
「相處真是一門學問啊……你覺得呢？」我一把抱起雪球讓她窩到我懷裡，撓著她的下顎問。  
「喵──」雪球只是舒服的瞇起眼睛。  
我笑著抱緊了她。

這種感覺有點神奇，經過二個多月的時間，我竟然也漸漸習慣了和陳昭睿一起吃早餐的日子。  
公司裡自然有人發現我們這樣詭異的組合，途中有些人試圖想加入我們，然而在發現到我們真的只是很純粹的「吃早餐」以後，再加上是「跟經理一起」的關係，很快的就再也沒有人來打擾我們了。  
另外，也因為是在公司茶水間這種開放式空間的關係，周遭的人來來往往，相較於單獨出去吃午餐來說也比較沒有疑慮。  
我也沒有排斥其他人加入，只是除了陳昭睿，還真沒有人能堅持超過三天。

不得不說，陳昭睿是個很好的傾聽者。  
在和他慢慢變得熟悉起來的這段時間裡，我們開始會聊一些工作以外的事情。  
就像他會和我分享他假日有時會去山上走走，我則誠實的告訴他我通常只會待在家裡和我的貓一起度過周末。  
「我好像過了某個的歲數之後就不太喜歡在周末出門了，感覺到處都是人，開車又累，帶著雪球沒辦法去太多地方，放她在家裡我也不太放心。」  
陳昭睿撐著頭問：「雪球？」  
「啊，是我的貓。」我點開我的手機鎖定畫面遞給他看，陳昭睿看了一眼，笑著說：「經理很喜歡貓啊。」  
我見他視線放在我的白貓馬克杯上，「唔」了一聲，沒有否認。  
陳昭睿將手機推還給我，繼續說：「我常去的山上有一間寵物友善餐廳可以讓主人和貓狗一起用餐，如果是帶貓的話還會另外區隔開來。」  
「感覺不錯。」  
「嗯，有機會的話可以一起去。」陳昭睿面不改色的補充：「經理的年紀其實還不算老。」  
「不，我快四十了，是爬山都會喘的年紀了。」  
「那只是缺乏運動而已。」  
「我討厭去人多的地方。」  
「這一點和年紀應該也沒有太大的關係。」  
「陳昭睿。」  
「是？」  
「你幾歲？」  
「……二十八。」  
「……」  
啊，年輕真好。

不過就在我感嘆二十八歲這個黃金年齡時，陳昭睿臉上卻少見的出現了一絲慌亂。  
他的語氣有些焦急的說：「我是真的不覺得經理已經到了無法出門、參加戶外活動和任何休閒娛樂的年紀。」  
我趕緊反駁：「不，你怎麼說得好像我已經不能自理了一樣？」  
然而當我對上陳昭睿慌張的視線，我們倆同時一愣，我突然發現這好像還是他第一次和我說那麼多話。  
陳昭睿看著我頓了一下，忽然又冷靜下來變回平靜無波的陳昭睿，撇開視線道：「……那是你說的。」  
表面上看起來像是回復成平時的樣子，不知道為什麼，在我看來卻是留著一點像孩子鬧脾氣一般的小表情，讓我忍不住笑了出來：「……噗。」  
「……」陳昭睿抿著嘴無奈地看著我。  
「哈哈哈哈哈！」

這一天，因為我的笑聲實在太響，吸引了外頭剛到辦公室的人的注意力，我和陳昭睿話題就此結束，取而代之的是和眾人分享了雪球的生活照。  
「原來經理跟陳昭睿都在聊這個？」  
「經理經理，我也有養貓！」  
我看著陳昭睿表情細微的變了又變，對於他終於有點年輕人該有的面貌而覺得有趣極；我放任眾人想要多看幾張雪球的照片的要求，對被擠到角落的陳昭睿笑了笑。  
陳昭睿嘆了口氣，把我們倆的馬克杯都拿去洗了。  
在我終於擺脫那些人回到辦公室的時候，洗乾淨的馬克杯早我一步回到位子上，底下還壓了一張黃色的便條紙。  
我拿起便條紙，上頭其實沒寫什麼，短短幾個字而已，字跡工整，就和陳昭睿一直以來的樣子如出一轍。  
我卻忍不住再度失聲笑了出來，將便條紙貼在我電腦旁邊的記事板上。

──我可以開車。


	4. Chapter 4

我在回家以後細細深思起陳昭睿的這份積極，忽然間產生了一些不太肯定的猜測。  
只是這份猜測有點大膽，事實上也挺自以為是的，我還真不敢妄自下定論。  
「雪球，你覺得呢？」  
「喵──」  
我將那張便條紙帶回家，躺在沙發上高舉著那張薄薄的、正方形的小紙片，仔細又反覆地看了很多次。  
我想，普通人應該是不會想和他的上司一起去郊遊的吧？  
要我跟總經理一起去爬山體驗大自然，光是用想的都覺得很毛骨悚然，我一點也不想去。  
所以，陳昭睿他的意思，會是我想的那個意思嗎？

就算是活到這個歲數仍毫無作為的我，在年輕的時候也是談過幾次戀愛的。  
曾經努力地追求過別人，也曾被示好過，就算最後都以分手告終，不管怎麼說，該體驗的還是確確實實的都體驗過了。  
只怪我實在沉寂了太久，都快忘記那是什麼感覺，反應也遲鈍了太多太多。  
話又說回來，傳紙條好像是我這個年代在做的事情吧，陳昭睿他在當學生的時候還會傳紙條嗎？  
不不不，這好像不是重點。  
「嗯……雪球，我也不確定是不是真的是我想的那樣。」  
「喵──」  
「還是你要先見見他呢？」  
「喵──」  
「只是見個面，也不是不行，對吧？」  
「喵──」  
「好乖好乖。」我跪在地上彎腰埋進雪球的背脊，狠狠的吸了一口。

我不討厭陳昭睿。  
經過這段時間的相處下來，我覺得和他待在一起的感覺還挺舒服的；沒有過分的討好，也沒有奇妙的敬畏，有的只是恰到好處的距離感。  
我們聊貓、聊食物、聊節目、聊時事，就是不會聊工作上的事，陳昭睿將話題拿捏得很好，甚至於在今天之前，我還從來沒見過他驚慌失措的模樣。  
以他進公司這幾年來的評等表現，我不認為他會是那種急功近利的人，就不說直到現在才開始討好我似乎晚了一點，更何況我也不過是個小經理，根本無法為他帶來任何好處。  
還不如去找一向看重他的處長可能更容易一些吧。  
總之，對於陳昭睿的邀約和顯露出的一點點堅持，我沒有覺得反感，而既然他沒有說什麼，我也就和他定下了去爬山的時間。

敲定好日期以後陳昭睿表明會開車來接我，我便給了他我家的地址。  
說起來，因為工作的關係我們一直有彼此的聯絡方式，包含電話和各種通訊軟體的好友，但平常根本不會聯絡，這還是我們第一次互相私訊。  
雪球是一隻可以出門的貓。這一點我在一開始領養她的時候就確認過了，她不太會親近陌生人，但也不會怕人，樂於探索陌生的環境，更不會排斥穿上背帶，是一隻個性很好的貓。  
實際上從我領養她以來，儘管裝備都準備得很齊全，卻鮮少真正使用到，次數少到五根手指頭就能數出來了。  
當然，她很少出門的理由只能是她的奴才(我)太懶惰的緣故。  
對，都是我。

就這樣，在度過了接下來一週無趣的五個工作日之後，週六一早九點整，陳昭睿準時出現在我家樓下。  
我帶著乖乖在外出袋裡趴好的雪球下樓和他會合，陳昭睿將車子停在路邊，倚在車身上滑手機。他的車就和他的人一樣，歐系品牌的四門轎車，沒有花俏的改裝，低調且一貫沉穩的黑。  
「這台車不便宜吧？」  
「還好，我平常也沒什麼在花錢。」陳昭睿替我打開後座的車門，我便將外出袋放進去，用安全帶繫上。  
上車後，我和陳昭睿互相確認我們的目的地，由我負責看地圖指引路線，就這麼上路了。  
陳昭睿趁著等紅燈的空檔戴上墨鏡，透過後照鏡看了後座的雪球一眼說：「雪球很乖。」  
我跟著回頭看了一眼確認雪球的狀況，見她安靜地趴著不動，笑著說：「她適應性很好。」

山路多少有些顛簸，好在陳昭睿開車技術很好，為了顧及雪球也將車速放慢了許多，載著我們兩人一貓順利地上了山。  
這一趟和我想像中的爬山不太一樣，事實上爬山的部分都交給車子了，我們到達目的地後先是帶著雪球在外面走動看看風景，接著就去到陳昭睿所說的寵物友善餐廳吃午餐。  
陳昭睿事先訂好了位子，也不知道是怎麼訂的，在店內幾乎客滿的情況下我們居然還能有靠窗的座位，玻璃窗外群山環繞，相當漂亮。  
我和陳昭睿都點了義大利麵套餐，雪球的午餐則是用雞胸肉和牛後腿肉做成的一個小漢堡，搭配干貝鮮魚湯，簡直豐盛得不得了。  
我看著雪球滿足的清空她面前的兩個小碗，忍不住道：「我從來沒給她做過這個，沒想到她那麼喜歡。」  
陳昭睿聞言看向正努力把碗舔得乾乾淨淨的雪球，笑著說：「經理之後可以試試看。」  
「唔。」我在心底暗想著自己準備鮮食不知道會不會很困難，也不曉得得花多少力氣……心不在焉的應道：「嗯，可以研究一下。」

吃完午餐以後我們去步道走走，沿著木棧道往上爬，直到看見一個涼亭後才停下來休息看看風景。我拉著雪球的牽繩坐在石頭椅上讓她在我的視線範圍內四處探索，休息過後我們又隨意繞了繞，一個下午也就過去了。  
「也沒想像中那累，對嗎？」下山前，陳昭睿幫我扶著外出袋讓我抱雪球進去，雪球大概是還有些捨不得離開，掙扎了好一會兒才終於肯乖乖待在裡面。  
那確實是。我揉揉鼻子，拍拍不停傳出喵喵叫的外出袋安撫雪球說：「我以為爬山是徒步從山下爬到山頂的那種，沒想到還有這種方式。」  
「經理如果想要走那種的話也可以。」  
「不，我不想。」我提起袋子笑了笑說：「走吧。」  
回去的路上有點塞車，我們比原定的時間晚了一個多小時才回到市區，畢竟也晚了，我們隨便找了個路邊攤簡單解決了晚餐，直到八點多才終於回到我的住處。  
天都黑了。  
陳昭睿穩穩地將車子又停到我家樓下，低低的說了聲：「到了。」  
正看著窗外恍神的我愣了愣，聞言扭頭看向他。  
只見陳昭睿的雙手還搭在方向盤上，頭靠在那上頭側頭也正看著我；隔著一點路燈的黃光我看不太清楚他的臉，但我的胸口卻忽然縮了縮，感覺氣氛一下子全變了。  
我一時之間有點反應不過來，只好先簡短的道謝：「謝謝，回去小心。」  
「好。」陳昭睿應是這麼應了，但他還是盯著我，一點也沒有就此結束的意思。  
我被這個氣氛弄得緊張了起來，悄悄嚥了嚥口水，「……怎麼了？」總之先解開了安全帶。  
「我可以問一個問題嗎？」  
「你問。」  
「經理是不是已經知道我約你去爬山的原因了？如果知道還答應，我，是可以期待的嗎？」

──啊，該來的果然還是來了。  
我深呼吸了一口氣，說實話陳昭睿的吐實讓我內心感到一陣慌亂，但我還是盡力維持表面上的鎮定，想辦法冷靜的提醒他：「……兩個了。」  
我看不清陳昭睿的表情，但聲音倒是清晰的傳了過來：「經理回答第二個就好。」  
……太狡詐了。  
可既然他都這麼直接的問了，我也只能硬著頭皮回答：「我不知道你對我的感覺是從哪裡來的，我們原本也只能算是認識，所以我，目前的我，雖然不排斥但也沒有辦法回應你。」  
陳昭睿沉默了半晌，這時一輛車從我們旁邊開過去，大燈往他的臉上很快地閃了一下，讓我終於能看清他的面容。  
我看見陳昭睿垂下眼簾，低聲應道：「我知道了。」  
那種含著一點失落的小表情不禁讓我感到一陣呼吸困難。我張了張嘴想再說些什麼，可我想了想，也不知道該怎麼說，只好向他道別：「那我先上去了，你開車小心。」  
「好。」


	5. Chapter 5

最近的煩惱：我的下屬好像喜歡我。

陳昭睿，二十八歲，碩士畢業後第二年就到這間公司工作，如今也已經來到第四年。  
人長得高，長相在公司裡應該有中上，和同事們相處起來還算融洽，不過因為他個性有點冷淡又不太近人的關係，有時還是會讓人覺得有點難以親近。  
陳昭睿的工作能力不錯，處長很喜歡他，曾多次在主管會議的時候向我提起想要提拔他的念頭，無奈擔心他不會看人眼色，因此請我多加留意和照顧。  
包含今天的例行會議結束後，處長又跟我提了一次。  
──「照顧」。  
「早知道我就應該直接把他弄到我這邊來做事了。」處長笑呵呵地感嘆。  
我一如往常的回應：「處長缺人手的話也不是不行。」  
「我也想，是他不要啊。」處長搓搓最近忽然蓄起來的小鬍子，瞇著眼睛說：「杜經理在職員間太受歡迎了。」  
不不不，我不是，我沒有。  
「過獎了。」我戰戰兢兢的用最快的速度把處長送回辦公室。

送完處長以後，我在我的辦公室門口遇到了方才話題的主角。  
明明是午休時間，陳昭睿卻拿著看起來就不太重要的文件來找我。我看著他，處長的話再度闖進我腦海；這意外的讓我第一次驚覺，也許陳昭睿會在這裡，他整個人，並不如我表面上看起來的那麼冷靜自持。  
「我不明白。」我讓陳昭睿進了我的辦公室，上下打量著站在我面前的男人，腦中困惑不已。  
「不明白什麼？」  
「我們差了十歲。」我閉了閉眼睛，將陳昭睿手裡的文件夾接過來先放到桌上，和他面對面相談：「之前也都沒有交集吧。」  
「啊……」陳昭睿搔搔後頸，有點欲言又止道：「其實不是完全沒有交集的。」  
我蹙起眉示意他說下去。

「半年前在新進的歡迎會上經理喝醉了，那天我開車沒有喝酒，是我送你回家的。」  
我眉頭一鬆，突然間有一種不太好的預感。  
在新進的歡迎會上喝醉我記得，可送我回家的人是陳昭睿，這件事我卻一點印象都沒有。  
我的酒量不太好，就算這幾年工作應酬喝了不少酒，我還是無法鍛鍊出像處長那樣千杯不倒的業務能力。  
想當然，在歡迎會上被下屬們胡亂敬了一堆酒的我，到最後連走出餐廳大門都很困難。  
只是我一直以為是有人替我叫車讓我回家的，沒想到原來是陳昭睿送我回去的嗎？  
我完全沒有這段記憶。  
在我困擾的揉著眉心回憶的同時，陳昭睿則繼續說：「你問我是喜歡男生還是女生，我說我是同性戀，你就說我長得剛好是你的菜。」  
不……對，這倒是，我承認陳昭睿的長相確實是我會喜歡的長相。  
但我怎麼會問這種問題啊？  
聽起來也太像職場中上司對下屬的性騷擾了吧？  
「你在車上抱怨了很多像是生活很無趣、很久沒有談戀愛、沒有別的興趣之類的煩惱。」說到這裡，陳昭睿頓了一頓，才接著說：「你說你想有人能陪你。」

語畢，陳昭睿一個箭步忽然站到我面前，我們倆的鞋尖幾乎碰在一起，他扣住我的手腕拉下我的手，微彎腰由下往上看著我說：「我就想，也許我可以？」  
「你……」我掙脫他的牽制，反射性地後退一步撞在我的辦公桌上。  
陳昭睿大概是見我反應太大，沒說什麼就又往後退了開來。  
我是真的不知道該說什麼，腦中近乎一片空白，只能尷尬地吐出一句：「我……抱歉。」  
「不用急著道歉。」陳昭睿頓了一下，揉揉鼻子說：「對不起，嚇到你了。」  
我張了張嘴，對於陳昭睿這樣坦率的道歉忽然有點無所適從。我有些無措的不知道該從何說起，左思右想了一會兒，才重重地嘆了口氣說：「不……怎麼說呢，就像你聽到的那樣，我是一個很無趣的人，把自己過得很不充實，也沒有想要改變的動力，因為太久沒談戀愛了，可能各方面都很遲鈍，以前的興趣都變得沒有興趣了，現在的我，生活重心就只剩下雪球而已，其他什麼都沒有了。」  
「我不知道我為什麼會跟你說那樣的話，想要有人陪什麼的……況且你喜歡我什麼呢，我們……」  
「我們不也聊了一段時間嗎？」陳昭睿打斷我說：「那也許是你潛意識的想法也不一定。就像上上禮拜我和你一起帶雪球出去玩，你看起來就很開心。」  
我愣了愣，對於陳昭睿的視線沒來由地感到有些心慌，撇開頭說：「那是……我……很久，沒有這樣出去過，所以覺得很新奇。」

陳昭睿輕輕地笑了，他放軟了語氣，低聲問：「那樣不好嗎？」  
餘光瞄見陳昭睿帶著笑的那張臉，搭著他溫和的嗓音，不禁讓我又愣了許久。  
不得不說，陳昭睿長得是真的好看，我抿了抿唇，發現自己對於他的笑容還真沒什麼抵抗力，只能揉揉眼睛誠實地說：「……那樣很好。」  
「那就先維持這樣，其實不用想太多。」  
我欲言又止道：「為什麼，你……」  
陳昭睿又笑了，這一次是大大的揚起嘴角，連眼睛都瞇起來的那種笑。我完全沒有想到能看見他笑得這麼燦爛的樣子，就連話裡都含著很深的笑意，對我說：「大概是，經理撒嬌的樣子，太讓人放不下心了吧。」

我？撒嬌？  
我張開嘴想要反駁，不知道為什麼卻一句話都說不出來。我忽然覺得陳昭睿在我心裡的印象一下子翻轉了好幾個圈，就像湖水底下其實潛藏著暗潮洶湧，整座湖泊必須得深入底下才能看清它的全貌。  
我拍拍胸口好一陣子都沒有緩過來。  
心裡頭那股塵封已久，許久未曾擁有過的感覺，似乎也都被拍去塵土，重新校正，開始轉動。  
我對上陳昭睿始終沒有移開的那雙眼睛。  
我猶豫了下，終於在他的注視下點頭，而陳昭睿則又一次露出了好看的笑容。

那天之後，雖然我們算是聊開來了，但陳昭睿的態度其實並沒有改變太多。  
在公司裡，除了上班前的那段時間之外，我們倆真正會接觸到的時間也很少，再加上接著又有新產品準備上市了，我開始得參與各式各樣的會議，例如將我們這邊擬出來的企劃報告上去，以及和業務部那邊商討後續的計畫……等等，一忙起來我幾乎都沒辦法待在自己的位子上。  
雖然掛著經理的職稱，但我們公司的規模不算龐大，有許多事情還是得親力親為，好在我們部門的人工作效率都不錯，沒有再額外給我添什麼麻煩，也讓我放心不少。  
我在會議中途的休息時間到茶水間去裝水，腦袋暫時放下工作狀態後我開始想到陳昭睿，思緒有些放空，我還是不明白他究竟是喜歡我哪一點。

就不說我還是他的上司這一點了。  
按照他的說法，會有那種想法的契機應該就是在我喝醉酒的那天晚上，我對他胡言亂語著暴露出自己的軟弱，進而讓他注意到我，說是能成為陪著我的人。  
陪我……啊啊啊──  
我重重地嘆了口氣，怎麼也想像不到，如今到了現在這個年紀，我居然還會因為一個人、一個年紀比我小的人而感到心慌意亂，光是想到陳昭睿對我說的那些話，心跳似乎就亂了好幾拍。  
我是對他有好感的嗎？還是因為他對我表明了心跡，才讓我產生了錯覺？  
不管怎麼說，可以肯定的是我並不討厭他，與他一起吃早餐的那短短半小時，也確實讓我感到相當放鬆。我還滿喜歡和他獨處的那些時候，不光是早上一起吃早餐，還有之前休假日我們一起去山上那次，  
「經理。」陳昭睿的聲音忽然出現在我耳邊。  
我不禁感嘆，我居然想他想得都出現幻聽了。  
然而這還沒完，陳昭睿開口的第二句話顯得急促許多：「經理，你的水滿出來了。」

我猛然回過神時才發現原來不是幻聽，是我想得太入神了忘記飲水機的水還開著，被剛好進來茶水間的陳昭睿看見出聲提醒，而冷水在灌滿我的水壺之後流了滿地。  
「啊、啊……抱、抱歉，我沒注意到。」我趕緊後退一步，飲水機的水已經被按掉了，陳昭睿則從一旁的置物檯上拿來兩條抹布來擦地板。  
「我來吧，抱歉。」我跟著蹲下來想接過抹布，陳昭睿卻不肯鬆手，只道：「處長在找你，經理不是還在開會嗎？」  
我愣了愣，扭頭看了陳昭睿一眼道：「是、是沒錯。」  
「嗯，我來就好，經理快過去吧。」陳昭睿沒有看我，只是低著頭，手上動作沒停。  
他這樣堅持，我也不好再多說什麼，只道：「……那我就不客氣了，謝謝，你……你之後有什麼需要幫忙的，再跟我說吧。」  
陳昭睿依然沒有抬頭看我，我見他仍持續在擦拭地板和將濕抹布拿去水槽擰乾之間反覆動作，正想著差不多該走了，剛轉身走沒幾步就聽見他小聲地問：「如果經理不介意的話，上次說的燉飯，還算數嗎？」  
我往外走的步伐一頓，回頭一看，只見陳昭睿已經將地板清理乾淨了正起身要去洗抹布，他撇了我一眼又扭開視線，烏黑的短髮底下露出的一點耳朵尖，似乎漸漸泛紅了起來。

我終於恍然大悟。  
沒想到陳昭睿居然還有這點心機。  
不是，他居然還會害羞嗎？那是裝的嗎？怎麼看都不像是騙人的，所以他是真的在害羞？  
「陳昭睿在害羞」這件事的驚喜感大大壓過了「他想吃我做的飯」的要求，我總覺得似乎被他傳染得莫名也跟著感到有些害臊，震驚過後又被自己的心態給嚇了一跳。  
畢竟本來就是我先答應能做飯給他吃的，這一回他幫我收拾了殘局，請他吃一頓飯對我來說是挺容易的。但要我做飯，陳昭睿勢必得來我家，代表他將會踏足我的私人領域……我驚訝的點是，我居然覺得這沒什麼不好的。  
──我已經在想要做什麼口味的燉飯了。  
啊……怎麼會這樣呢。

不過現在也沒時間讓我糾結那麼多了，我反正也沒打算拒絕，把那份情緒壓下後乾咳了兩聲問：「我今天可能會晚一點，可以嗎？有可能會到七點。」  
「可以。」陳昭睿回答得很乾脆。  
我想了一下，又問：「你吃南瓜嗎？」  
「我吃，我不挑食。」  
我點點頭，時間也差不多了，走之前我又回頭看了他一眼，覺得只有我心裡在意得不行有點不太公平，沒忍住調侃他：「你耳朵好紅啊。」  
陳昭睿沒有回應我，但我看見他悄悄揉了一下耳朵。  
啊，好像有點可愛。


	6. Chapter 6

會議結束後已經將近七點，陳昭睿留了訊息說會在停車場等我，我本來想快速收拾好東西就趕快過去，沒想到走之前又被劉品賢留下來硬是聊了幾句，等到我好不容易上車都已經七點半了。  
劉品賢是業務部經理，和我同期，他找我其實也沒什麼事，就是稍微再提了幾句會議上沒說到的事項而已，也不知道為什麼不留到明天再說。  
我盡快擺脫劉品賢到地下一樓的停車場和陳昭睿會合，陳昭睿替我解開車鎖讓我上車，對我的姍姍來遲他也沒說什麼，只是問：「需要去買食材嗎？」  
「嗯？不用，直接去我家吧，出去之後右轉第一個紅綠燈再右轉。」我一邊回答一邊繫上安全帶說：「我前幾天買了一顆南瓜，剛好還有半顆可以拿來煮，家裡還有一些牛奶、奶油、洋蔥跟花椰菜和培根，然後再煮個玉米蛋花湯，應該這些就夠了。」  
我頓了一頓，忽然想到都沒問陳昭睿吃不吃這些，便問他：「可以嗎？」  
陳昭睿不知道為什麼反而被我問得愣住了，僵硬地回：「啊，可以，你煮什麼我都吃。」  
「好。」

陳昭睿按照我的指示順利開到我家的大樓，因為沒有停車位的關係，我帶他繞到另一頭去，將車子停在大樓後面公園的路邊停車格。  
我帶他順利來到我家，雪球聽見我的腳步聲，早早就坐在玄關等我了，帶我一開門，就見她歪著頭喊了一聲：「喵──」  
「對不起啊今天比較晚，你餓了嗎？」我上前撓了撓雪球的下顎，接著從鞋櫃裡拿出一雙飯店帶回來的免洗脫鞋給陳昭睿穿，正想開口要他在客廳沙發坐著等一下，陳昭睿已經挽起袖子問：「我可以幫忙做什麼嗎？」  
時間已經有點晚了，我也就沒客氣，領著陳昭睿到廚房，取出冰箱裡剩下半顆的花椰菜交給他說：「我把南瓜蒸一蒸，然後要準備雪球的晚餐，你先幫我把花椰菜洗一洗好了。」  
「好。」  
我將已經切成塊狀的南瓜放進蒸籠裡蒸，接著拿來雪球的餐碗將牛肉罐頭混合著水倒入，先拿去客廳給已經乖乖等在碗架前面雪球吃。

「喵──」雪球眨著晶亮的大眼，我一放下碗，她就迫不及待的低頭吃了起來。  
「吃慢一點哦。」我揉揉雪球的後頸，趁她專心吃飯的同時將兩個水碗裡的水都換新，確認她沒問題後才重新回到廚房。  
陳昭睿洗好花椰菜、又把洋蔥的外皮剝去後接著洗米，我也準備起其他配料，將花椰菜、洋蔥和培根都切成小塊，順便把煮湯用的雞蛋和玉米罐頭備在一旁。  
等了一段時間南瓜終於蒸軟了，陳昭睿負責把南瓜去皮後壓成泥狀，我則是將其他配料混合著奶油一起炒熟後倒白米進去，最後再加入南瓜和水拌炒。  
陳昭睿用另一個瓦斯爐幫我煮湯，南瓜拌炒後散發出來的甜味讓他忍不住湊過來聞了聞道：「好香。」  
「還要再等一下。」我撒了點鹽進去，蓋上鍋蓋讓它悶煮，為了不讓水煮乾，中途需要再適時補充一點水，大概二十分鐘後倒入牛奶，最後悶到水份收乾就可以起鍋了。

八點四十，我和陳昭睿終於能在餐桌坐下來，好好享用這道南瓜奶油燉飯。  
一個人的時候我其實多半都直接在客廳一邊看電視一邊解決晚餐，只是考量到陳昭睿人高腿長的，和我一起擠在客廳的桌子那邊吃飯好像有點奇怪，才將餐桌整理出空間來用餐。  
「抱歉，讓你這麼晚才吃飯。」  
陳昭睿幫忙我端湯，在我後頭說：「是我想等的。」  
我將平底鍋中的燉飯分成了兩盤，看著陳昭睿舀起一大口來吃，我有些緊張地問道：「好吃嗎？」  
陳昭睿瞇著眼睛咀嚼後嚥下肚，舔了舔嘴唇說：「嗯，很好吃。」  
「真的？」  
「真的。」  
視線越過陳昭睿，我看見剛吃飽飯的雪球坐在牆邊，舌頭在嘴邊舔了一圈，滿足地瞇著眼睛打了個哈欠。  
一人一貓簡直如出一轍，害我忍不住噗哧一聲笑了出來。  
陳昭睿困惑地看向我，我搖搖頭表示沒事，示意他繼續吃飯。

吃飽飯後陳昭睿主動攬下洗碗的工作，我沒有拒絕，抱著雪球躺到沙發上去等他。  
廚房傳來洗碗的流水聲，我搓揉著雪球前掌的肉球，不禁喃喃自語：「有人一起吃飯……好像挺不錯的呢……」  
話一出口我便頓住了，意識到自己說了什麼，我把臉埋進雪球的肚子裡嘆了口氣道：「我在想什麼呢……」  
只是因為陳昭睿對我有好感，我就擅自依賴著他的這份心情，那麼，我對他，又是如何呢？  
不知道躺了多久，恍惚間我好像睡了過去，等到我睜開眼時陳昭睿已經洗完碗了，他坐在沙發前面的地板上，頭靠在沙發邊緣安靜地逗著雪球玩。  
陳昭睿察覺到我的動靜，看了我一眼說：「剛吃飽飯就躺下來，對消化不太好。」  
我伸了個懶腰，改成側躺的姿勢面向陳昭睿，單手撐著頭說：「我已經到了就算不這麼做也會消化不良的年紀了。」  
陳昭睿聞言愣了一下，接著失笑道：「什麼啊。」  
「人啊，上了年紀之後，身體機能不如十幾二十歲，很容易就感到疲累啊。」  
我嘆了口氣，伸長手去順雪球背上的毛，陳昭睿垂著眼睛看著我的動作，我摸了一陣，視線逐漸從雪球身上緩慢轉移，悄悄地看向了低垂著頭的男人。  
陳昭睿不會沒話找話說，但安靜的時候也不會讓人覺得尷尬，我看著他溫柔地搔刮著雪球的下頷，直到雪球舒服得睡著了才停下動作。

我看得有些出神了，期間我們都沒有再聊，雪球睡了一小會兒又起床，她踩在陳昭睿的腿上伸了伸腿，接著輕巧地跳開來，自己到一邊玩去了。  
這時，陳昭睿抬腕看了眼手錶，起身道：「我差不多該走了。」  
「啊，好。」我連忙起身套了件薄外套，送他下樓去開車。  
我們慢慢走到公園很快找到陳昭睿的車，他向我揮手道別，在上車後又放下車窗看向我，「嗯？」我見他像是有什麼話要說的樣子，便彎腰湊了過去。  
沒想到陳昭睿只是深吸了口氣，又緩緩吐了出來，輕聲道：「晚安，明天見。」  
「啊。」我眨眨眼睛，也對他說：「晚安，明天見，開車小心。」

我不確定是不是因為我們有了工作以外的聯繫，這看似稀鬆平常的道別，在說出口以後卻讓我有種不太一樣的感覺。  
陳昭睿要我先走，我點頭照做了，但走沒幾步沒聽見車子駛離的聲音卻讓我生出一些疑惑。  
我忍不住回頭一看，只見陳昭睿雙手搭著方向盤頭靠在那上頭，旁邊路燈的黃光正好照亮他的側臉，我分不清他耳朵的紅是被燈光照的還是真就那麼紅，但我突然有點慶幸我回頭了。  
這讓我在一天之內二度察覺到陳昭睿不同以往的樣貌，和前陣子我們約去爬山的時候很像，原來在他平靜的面容底下也能有這樣不平靜的一面。  
比起他一直以來看不出情緒的樣子，像這樣偶爾慌亂的模樣，似乎更令我感到新奇和在意。

陳昭睿抬頭看見我在看他，他嚇得用手背掩住下半張臉，另一隻手對我揮了揮，迅速升起車窗，接著就發動車子開走了。  
我被他這一連串的動作給逗笑，甚至在我回到家以後站在玄關想起陳昭睿的那副表情都還止不住笑意。  
「怎麼辦啊……雪球……」我抱起前來迎接我的雪球，蹭著她的頸項說：「我沒遇過這種事啊……」  
「喵──」雪球只是回蹭了下我的臉頰。  
和雪球一同躺倒在沙發上，我看著雪球替自己理毛，卻忍不住一直想到陳昭睿。  
想到他在公司裡的沉著，也想到他難得的慌亂。  
想到這是不是只有我發現到的不一樣的他。  
不得不承認，陳昭睿現在已經確確實實佔據了我為數不多的腦部空間，或許還有容量越來越大的趨勢，還是無法輕易刪除的那種。


	7. Chapter 7

「你最近跟陳昭睿走很近嗎？」早上八點二十，難得提早進公司的劉品賢到茶水間來裝水，看見我這麼問道。  
陳昭睿還沒有來，我聞言怔了一下，「什……」還沒有回話，就聽劉品賢接著問：「陳昭睿，你昨天坐他的車走的吧？他等你？」  
「對，但你怎麼……」  
劉品賢繼續打斷我道：「我也要去開車啊。」  
「噢。」我搓了搓臉頰，想到昨晚他甚至還來我家吃飯呢……但我也不是很想告訴劉品賢，便避重就輕地說：「還行吧，畢竟同一個部門的，你出去跑業務的時候不也會搭別人的車嗎？」  
「不太一樣吧，你以前好像不會這樣。」劉品賢皺了皺眉，仰頭沉吟了幾秒後說：「我之前要送你回去你還拒絕我了。」  
「那是因為你還要去接你女兒吧。」  
「那有什麼關係。」  
「關係可大了。」  
「總之，你自己注意吧。」  
我實在不懂劉品賢為什麼會忽然在意起這個，在他裝完水準備要出去的時候叫住他問：「注意什麼？」

劉品賢扭頭看我，「要是有人說你特別偏心誰也不好吧。」索性也不走了，折返回來在我對面的位子上落座道：「昨天開會開得晚了，只有我看到是還好。」  
「就是因為知道昨天會結束得晚，我才覺得沒什麼問題。」  
「他是刻意留下來等你的？」  
「……」該說不愧是做業務的嗎？劉品賢這個問題問得相當精準，我一時之間竟有點答不上來。  
假如承認了等於讓劉品賢覺得這個人有問題，假如否認了又得向他解釋那之後他要來我家吃晚餐的事，陳昭睿留下來等我是我們倆達成的共識沒錯，但我並不想讓劉品賢知道他留下來的目的……  
「無事獻殷勤。」劉品賢冷哼一聲，似乎將我的沉默當成了默認，湊近我低聲道：「小心這個人別有居心，藉機上位，哪天抓住你的把柄，你位子就不保了。」  
「我覺得陳昭睿應該……」  
「經……」我話還沒說完，話題的主角居然就這麼剛好走了進來，我迅速抬腕看了眼時間，原來已經八點四十了。  
我和劉品賢雙雙往門口看過去，陳昭睿瞥了我一眼，點頭致意道：「抱歉，打擾了。」語畢，便轉身又走出去。

在一陣尷尬的沉默後，劉品賢起身道：「我先回辦公室了。」  
「我也要過去了。」被當事人撞見讓我也沒心情再繼續待下去了，泡好咖啡後就拿著自己的早餐回辦公室，邊吃邊開始準備工作。  
有點煩躁。  
我啃著三明治，電腦開著檔案心卻沒在那堆文字上，視線越過去，我透過玻璃窗看向外頭背對著我而坐的陳昭睿，他一邊吃貝果一邊打字，三兩下就解決了早餐。  
平時在茶水間的時候，他明明都是細嚼慢嚥的。  
我撐著頭覺得胸口像是被堵住了似的，悶得令人覺得慌。我猶豫著點開手機翻到我們的聊天介面，最後一段訊息是昨晚陳昭睿告訴我他到家了，我回了個好，還問他明天要帶什麼口味的貝果來吃。  
陳昭睿回我：【藍莓起司】  
他說那是他最喜歡的口味。

我嘆了口氣，將手機倒扣在桌面上，最終還是沒有發訊息給他。  
實際上，雖然覺得劉品賢有點多管閒事，但他的話也讓我心生警惕，就算陳昭睿對我有什麼想法或我對他的一些舉動感到心慌，在公司裡我們就是主管和職員的關係。  
我們的一舉一動都被注目著，哪怕是我認為表面上不會過份偏袒的相處模式，在別人眼裡都很有可能被放大檢視。  
就好比劉品賢只是看見我上了陳昭睿的車就來提醒我一樣。  
於是，接下來這一整天，儘管從陳昭睿頻頻投過來的視線讓我感覺到他是想找機會來和我說話的，但我全都不動聲色地避開來了。  
後來陳昭睿大概是明白了我的意思，下班時間一到，他就離開了。  
這一天我們都沒有說上話。

我加了點班，把事情處理完後才搭公車回家。  
我一個人坐在公車的最後一排，看著窗外的建築物一個個往後方而去，恍然間想到，這樣的風景我居然看了有十年。  
而這十年間，除去三十出頭時有短暫的和一些人交往過，又因為個性和理念不合而分開，後來更是從朋友那裡接回雪球，我便沒有再和誰談過感情了。  
我是一個不太喜歡改變的人。  
習慣了一成不變的日子以後，嘗試新的事物總會讓我感到有些恐懼。  
就像幾年前朋友說他從馬路上撿回來一隻髒兮兮的貓問我要不要養時，我也是猶豫了很久。  
我根本沒有養寵物的經驗，但朋友那邊已經養了三隻貓，實在是沒辦法再收留了，偏偏他又捨不得把貓送去收容所，在好友裡問了一圈剛好就找上我。  
我那陣子閒著沒事，就想著去看看也好，沒想到一見面雪球對我又是炸毛又是哈氣，一陣混亂之下居然還咬了我一口，讓我去醫院打了一針破傷風。  
可明明是這麼不愉快的開始，當我從醫院回到朋友家時，剛洗好澡白得發光的雪球偏偏又湊過來蹭我的小腿；她在我身邊繞了兩圈，仰頭對我喵喵叫，我朋友把她抱走還會自己跑回來。  
這轉變的速度就連朋友都很驚訝，直嚷著還真是一隻捉摸不定的貓。  
朋友見雪球跟著我不肯走，在旁邊繼續說服我說：「你不覺得一個人在家裡也挺無聊的？反正你有經濟能力，也不需要顧慮其他人，又有自己的房子，有緣的話就考慮一下吧，我也可以幫你做點功課，反正誰不是從零開始的呢？」

我和雪球對視了許久，最後她在我蹲下來的時候跳上了我的大腿，我衝動之下就決定將雪球帶回我家。  
雪球對我的親近讓我第一次有了想要養寵物的念頭，並且隨著我們一日一日的互相磨合找到了最適合我們倆的生活模式。  
可在這樣的相處下來到第三年，有天我偶然得知同事的貓因為年紀大而過世，她難過了很久，也讓我忽然間意識到，雪球再怎麼朝夕陪伴我，她終究會比我要早離開。  
我不知道為什麼我會對這一點那麼在意，以前的我對於相遇和離別都看得很開，現在這幾年卻越來越沒辦法那麼想。也許是因為雪球填補了我大部分獨自一人的寂寞，她陪伴我的時間太多，多到我已經將她視作我的家人。  
這讓我開始害怕新的轉變。我害怕那改變了我，害怕在改變了我之後，又毅然決然地離開。  
我變得膽小。對雪球是這樣，現在對感情也是這樣。  
沒了十幾二十歲那種喜歡誰就敢於表達的衝勁，沒了那份就算結束一段感情仍可以坦然尋找下一段的心境，也沒了對於誰的離開還能泰然自若的勇氣。

我在我家附近那個公園的站點下了車，想著能走一段路透透氣也好，走著走著正好經過昨天陳昭睿停車的位置，讓我想起昨晚我們一起吃飯的情形，也就多看了一眼。  
沒想到這一看居然就看見一台熟悉的車子，以及站在車子旁邊滑手機的陳昭睿。  
我有些遲疑又不可置信地喊他：「陳……昭睿？」  
陳昭睿聞言抬起頭左右看了看像是在尋找聲音的來源，沒多久他回頭看見我，瞪大眼睛緩緩收起了手機。  
我快步走過去問：「你……怎麼會在這裡？」  
「我……」陳昭睿抿了抿唇，「我想跟經理說點話……對不起。」他的道歉讓我一怔，接著又繼續說：「我是想跟你說對不起，因為昨天的事情讓你在劉經理那邊不好說話。」  
啊，是為了這個？  
「但今天在公司裡都找不到機會，我就想傳個訊息問能不能跟經理約在外面，停在這裡只是……我沒想到經理會走這邊，抱歉。」  
陳昭睿看起來有點尷尬，雖然說話的聲音還是挺冷靜的，我卻好像能從他細微的表情變化中看出他的不自在。  
一連聽他道了兩聲歉也讓我有點慌，便解釋道：「我搭公車回來，平常都是走另一邊的沒錯，今天只是想散個步所以選在靠近這邊的公車站下車。」

「……」  
「……」  
氣氛似乎有點僵，我覺得我是該出聲安慰他的，告訴他我其實沒那麼介意，能和他一起吃飯我也很開心。可話到嘴邊又被我嚥了回去，我不禁想，要是我那麼說了是不是會讓陳昭睿有所期待？  
我是想給他期待的嗎？  
這句話陳昭睿曾問過我一次，時隔一個多月，我卻仍無法在這短短幾分鐘的時間內做決定。  
然而正當我猶豫不決時，是陳昭睿率先打破沉默開口：「我先走了。」  
我聽見滴滴兩聲解開車鎖的聲音，陳昭睿向我點了點頭，隨後便上車駛離我面前。  
而始終反應不及的我，直到陳昭睿的車徹底消失在我的視線範圍裡才回過神來，其實當下我隨便說什麼都好，陳昭睿這一趟來無非是想從我口中知道我的想法，我確實不感到困擾與反感，說句無所謂或別在意都好過一言不發。  
我卻選擇了一個最壞的答覆。  
那一晚的沉默將我們的距離重新拉了開來。


	8. Chapter 8

那天之後陳昭睿就不再來茶水間吃早餐了。我還是和往常一樣在上班前帶著我的早餐和馬克杯到茶水間泡一杯咖啡坐下來慢慢吃，但無論我待得多晚，旁邊的空位都不見熟悉的人來補上。  
我原以為我不會在意。就好比我一開始決定要在茶水間吃早餐是因為我懶得為了泡咖啡來回走動的關係，和陳昭睿熟悉起來只是偶然，沒了他一起不過就是少了個聊天的對象而已。  
然而接下來的這一週卻讓我深刻意識到自己想得有多簡單。  
習慣了有人在旁邊的日子突然間又回到獨自一人，儘管表面上能表現得毫無異常，工作還是能好好完成，也沒有對日常生活造成什麼太大的不便，可心裡卻空落落的感覺哪裡都不太對勁。  
所以說，習慣真的是一件很可怕的事情。

「這樣不是很奇怪嗎，雪球。」下班後我直接回家準備和雪球一起吃晚餐，路上我買了一條鯛魚打算和她一起分著吃，鞋子一脫就趕緊把東西拿到廚房去放好。  
雪球跟著我去臥室換完衣服又跟在我後頭進了廚房，我擔心她在旁邊會有點危險便將她趕去客廳，最後她選擇了坐在廚房門口看我處理食材。  
見雪球坐在那裡盯著我順便當聽眾，我也就繼續我的話題對她說：「我都一個人生活那麼久了，怎麼還會因為沒有人跟我聊天就覺得怪怪的呢？」  
「喵──」我猜雪球對我的話題不感興趣，她只是餓了。  
我將鯛魚分成兩半，先將其中一半剁碎並加入蛋黃攪拌均勻，接著便直接拿去蒸，再利用這個空檔將剩下那一半的鯛魚煎熟並煮了一碗麵，就這樣準備好我們倆的晚餐。  
自從知道雪球似乎很喜歡鮮食料理後，最近這陣子我只要有空就會在網路上搜尋看看有沒有製作方法沒那麼複雜的貓飯，正好就讓我找到這一道食材常見、製作方便快速的貓副食。  
是了，這只能算是副食。據說作為主食餐餐吃的話很容易使貓咪缺乏某些營養素，在看到那些資料之前，我還真沒想到要自己幫寵物做料理居然有那麼多深奧的學問。

鯛魚蛋蒸好後必須要放涼才能給雪球吃，等待的同時我忍不住掏出手機拍照，雖然賣相不怎麼樣，但好歹也是我人生第一次自己做飯給雪球，值得為它留下幾張照片作紀念。  
我有些得意的反射性就想發給陳昭睿看。  
可當我點開我們的聊天視窗，看著上頭停留在一週前的聊天訊息，我就又退了出去，轉而將照片傳給當初要我領養雪球的那名朋友。  
我在雪球吃飯的時候也拍了幾張照，雪球吃得津津有味的，幸好她不嫌棄我第一次嘗試製作的飯。  
我三兩下解決了我的麵，正準備去洗碗的時候我手機震動了幾下，原來是朋友正好回了我的訊息。  
【不是吧，我之前跟你提的時候你不是都說沒空嗎？】  
【沒空沒興趣有點懶惰，怕做壞怕雪球不吃的杜宣霖什麼時候轉性了？】  
──說得像是我有多排斥似的。

但他的話也同時點醒了我，其實我不是不知道可以自製寵物料理，實際上朋友也傳了許多食譜給我，只是之前我一直找不到動力去做，就沒有真的去實行。  
後來和陳昭睿去爬山的時候，在我們吃午餐的那間餐廳裡，他說了「可以試試看」。  
我在挑選鯛魚片的時候一直告訴自己會這麼做是因為當時雪球吃得很開心，偶爾讓她嘗試一些不同的東西也不錯……但其實我很清楚不是這樣的。  
是因為陳昭睿說了可以試試看，而我想和他分享我的成果。  
我一直認為自己已經三十八歲了，感情方面也算是有過一些經驗，覺得自己不可能這麼快就對誰有好感，不可能僅因為對方的幾分示好就陷入，不可能那麼容易就開始一段感情。  
可也許正因為已經三十八歲了，我所以為的那些不可能，才更有可能成立吧。  
並不是沒有注意到自己的轉變，只是不想注意，也不想承認。說是為了分享話題給雪球聽也好、為了帶雪球出門也好、為了讓雪球開心而做飯也好，其實都是自己給自己找的理由。  
以前的我，從不爬山，鮮少邀情別人來家裡，更不可能和下屬長時間單獨聊天，甚至私底下約出門。  
在我怕得想假裝沒注意到的時候，其實早已經心動得無法將這份心情視而不見了。

我站在客廳和朋友聊了一陣，最後在他的調侃下強制結束這個話題，去洗我和雪球的碗。  
當晚我有些睡不著覺，上床躺了一會兒之後又下床到客廳去找雪球玩，沒想到雪球已經睏了，被我抱起來的時候對我打了個大哈欠。  
她口中一言難盡的味道讓我忍不住脫口而出：「好臭……」  
「嗚喵──」  
「還不能嫌你臭了？」  
「嗚──」雪球動動鼻子，掙扎著想跳開。  
我放下雪球讓她去睡覺，重新爬上床。我摘下眼鏡揉了揉眉心，躺著躺著就睡著了。  
對了，我現在在家裡和開車的時候都還得戴眼鏡呢……睡著前我忽然想到，大概是因為這幾年用眼過度的關係，儘管我近視度數不深還是去配了一副眼鏡，想想這或許也是我和陳昭睿年齡差距的一個表徵吧。  
也不知道我在胡思亂想些什麼。

當然，就算我想著這些，隔天還是得照常去公司處理工作。  
好消息是這幾天終於將前陣子的企劃結案了，短期內可以稍稍一喘口氣，不用再天天開會。  
叩叩。  
正當我欣喜地看著自己的工作列表安排接下來的規畫時，我的門忽然被敲了兩下推開來，伴隨著詢問：「怎麼，你還不吃飯嗎？」  
走進來的是劉品賢，我抬頭看了他一眼，又低下頭道：「什麼啊……是你啊。」  
劉品賢咋舌一聲，敲敲我的桌面說：「不然還有誰？走了，吃飯。」  
「不是還沒到時間嗎？」  
「都快十二點半了。」  
我怔了一怔，連忙抬腕查看我的手錶，這讓我又是一愣，和電腦上的時間對了下才發現我的錶居然又停了。  
又停了。  
我不動聲色地起身對劉品賢笑道：「我沒注意到，走吧。」  
劉品賢顯然沒注意到我的不自然，轉過身走在我前面問：「想吃什麼？」  
「都可以，你決定吧。」  
「炒飯？」  
「好啊。」

我是一個微不足道的人。  
沒有什麼特別的專長和興趣，生活只剩下工作和貓，普通得放進人海裡可能就找不著人。  
那個問我自己是不是可以有所期待、說想陪著我的，是個小我十歲的年輕人。  
是我的下屬。  
是燦爛耀眼而優秀的，是我本該不會有所交集的人。  
──這樣的我，是能夠坦然去接受的嗎？


	9. Chapter 9

說來也挺奇怪的，我這支錶買來不過十年而已，幾乎是天天戴著了，平常時間都很準確的，最近這陣子卻停了兩次。  
吃飯的時候我試著調整我的錶，還好看起來不是什麼大問題，把時間對準後動一動手腕，指針就開始走了。  
坐在我對面的劉品賢看見我的手錶，撐著頭說：「其實我以前也滿嚮往買勞力士的，後來結了婚生了小孩就沒再想了。」  
我笑道：「剛開始工作的時候覺得自己好不容易有一份不錯的收入，剛好也沒有負擔，買奢侈品就沒什麼顧慮，老實說你現在要我花這個錢買一支錶我還真買不下去。」  
「心態問題。」劉品賢點頭表示同意。  
「心態問題。」我附和道。  
談話間午餐也吃得差不多了，我將飯錢交給劉品賢讓他去結帳，他則在起身的時候問：「但你的錶是怎麼了？看你一直在弄它。」  
我跟著起身回道：「我也不清楚，以前都沒發生過，剛剛突然就不動了。」  
「哦……」劉品賢走在我前面說：「搞不好是有什麼徵兆之類的。」  
「……比如？」  
「像是有什麼事情停滯不前啊。」劉品賢笑了笑，擺擺手說：「隨便講講而已啦。」  
「……」

劉品賢的話讓我有一瞬間怔住了。  
但只是幾秒鐘的時間而已，在看見他付完帳後我就立刻回過神來跟上他，我們一起走回公司。  
我不知道這種機械錶突然沒有在動是不是什麼停滯不前的徵兆，可能我也不是太相信這兩者之間有什麼關聯，但也許……也許，現在的我，確實是處在停滯不前的狀態吧。  
我抬腕看了我的手錶，想起陳昭睿替我調整指針的那一天，明明也就幾個月前的事情，卻彷彿已經過了很久很久。  
我放下手，扭頭瞥了一眼坐在位子上專心用著電腦的陳昭睿，又和劉品賢說了一會兒話之後便回到自己的辦公室。  
我撐著頭，莫名地感到有些煩躁。  
對陳昭睿在我心中所佔據的份量，對劉品賢敏銳的直覺，也對我自己的猶豫不決。

下午的些微分心讓我沒能趕在下班時間前把事情做完，我加了點班，到七點半左右才終於把今日份的工作都解決了。  
今天難得的沒什麼人加班，我收拾完東西準備回家的時候外面的燈已經暗了一半以上，只有少數幾個位子上方的燈還亮著，椅子上倒是都沒有人。  
我隨意看了看想著是不是該去把幾盞燈關了，緊接著我視線一轉，就看見陳昭睿一個人坐在他的位子上專心敲打鍵盤。  
就只有他一個。  
他怎麼還沒有下班？  
我在不管他直接離開和過去關心兩者之間猶豫了幾秒，最後告訴自己會想關心是因為他畢竟是我的下屬的關係，還是決定上前問：「還在忙？」  
陳昭睿聞聲抬頭看向我，「經理。」他頓了一下，點頭道：「對。」  
「做什麼的？」  
「後天的小組報告。」  
「後天？」  
「嗯，有幾個地方覺得能改得更好，想做點調整。」  
「我幫你看看吧，看能不能讓你快點結束。」  
「不……」  
無視了陳昭睿欲脫口的拒絕，我拉來隔壁的辦公椅，讓陳昭睿往旁邊坐過去一點，接過滑鼠後快速的將整份簡報瀏覽過一遍，最後回到陳昭睿覺得有問題的地方，將上頭的幾句話標示起來說：「這些可以口頭報告就好。」  
「好。」  
接著我往下跳了三頁，問他：「這些是你負責的嗎？」  
「不是，只是想做個參考。」  
「那就刪掉吧。」  
「好。」

問題不大，實際上陳昭睿的簡報做得很好，我挑出來的那些就算不修正也不會影響整體報告太多。  
在我說完以後陳昭睿伸手來接滑鼠，他的手伸過來時碰到了我還沒有完全退開的指尖，皮膚的觸感讓我嚇得反射性彈開了手，卻在下一秒對上陳昭睿錯愕的視線。  
意識到自己做了什麼，這一次我迅速反應過來，在陳昭睿撇開視線前捏住了他的手。  
「我……我只是有點嚇到。」我緊張得有點語無倫次，在幾次反覆吞嚥唾液的停頓後才開口：「沒有反感，不是反感。」  
見陳昭睿沒有反應，我張了張嘴，又道：「之前劉品賢說那些話是因為他不了解，我知道你不是那樣，也沒有覺得困擾……只是可能距離方面多少還是要注意一點……什麼的。」  
「……我知道了。」陳昭睿在一陣楞神後眉眼逐漸柔和下來，他淺淺的揚起嘴角，笑容讓我不禁鬆了口氣，接著就聽他說：「我剛進公司的時候，有一次也是留下來改簡報，經理明明要下班了，看到我還在位子上還過來問我是不是有哪裡不懂。」  
我愣了愣道：「……有這件事啊……」  
「經理太忙了，不記得也是正常的。」陳昭睿將手掌翻過來朝上回握住我的手，他拇指摩娑著我的指背，輕聲道：「但是，經理明明這麼忙，還願意留下來幫我，說是要我早點回家。我後來聽其他人說他們也都有被經理指點過，剛開始大家都很緊張，以為經理是來罵人的，沒想到經理教給大家很多，也讓很多人避免掉新人時容易犯的錯。」

陳昭睿一邊說話一邊用指腹來回輕撫我的手，這讓我有點心慌，麻麻癢癢的觸感從指尖逐漸蔓延到胸口，似乎也讓我的心跳得越來越快。我低頭看著我們交疊的手，突然間想到，我已經很久沒有和人這樣肌膚接觸了。  
好熱。  
偏偏陳昭睿像是沒有鬆手的打算，先抓上去的是我，現在也已經抽不開了，只能聽他繼續說：「我覺得，經理是很溫柔的人。」  
「經理說自己無趣又遲鈍，你問我喜歡你什麼呢，我其實很想問經理，為什麼會覺得自己沒有可能被喜歡呢？」  
陳昭睿投射而來的目光讓我更慌了，我對上他的專注盯著我的雙眼，顧左右而言他：「你才二十八歲啊，你身邊那麼多和你同樣年紀的人，你們可以有很多共同話題，你們……我……我……」  
我緊張得用力捏住了陳昭睿的手指，結結巴巴的「我」了很久，才發現竟連我自己都說不出足以說服我自己的理由。  
──「說服」。  
甚至都用上了這個字眼。

陳昭睿微微彎腰湊近我，他的膝蓋輕輕碰到我的膝蓋，我不敢看他，感覺我的手心正在以極快的速度冒出熱汗，我不想讓他察覺，終於忍不住掙開了他。  
我閉了閉眼睛，在陳昭睿安靜等待我說話的空檔裡讓自己冷靜下來，放低聲音說：「我只是，一直想不明白。」  
陳昭睿安靜了一會兒才問：「一直在想的話，那是已經有點在意的意思嗎？」  
我抬頭看向陳昭睿，第二次覺得他怎麼能這麼狡猾呢？  
「你不能這樣抓重點。」  
「哪樣？」陳昭睿勾起嘴角。  
「唔……」我無法準確回答。  
陳昭睿笑了笑，整個人像是放鬆了不少，話鋒一轉問道：「還能再一起出去嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「下禮拜六，要不要去動物園？」  
「動物園？」  
「嗯，動物園。」  
突然跳了一個話題，陳昭睿的提議讓我抿起嘴唇想要思考，總覺得不能這麼輕易被他牽著鼻子走，腦袋卻任性的不給我任何反駁的機會，驅使我說：「……好。」

……早知道我就直接回家了，為什麼要多管閒事跑來關心他的工作呢？  
但是，能夠再次和陳昭睿說上話，連日來壓在心頭的那股沉悶似乎一下子煙消雲散，當晚回家的時候心情也輕鬆許多。  
「雪球，我跟你說，我今天……」  
能夠和雪球分享我平淡無奇的生活中那一點點的不同，讓我感到相當興奮。  
我不討厭這種感覺。  
其實，我也並不討厭陳昭睿偶爾顯露的狡猾。  
不討厭抓住他的手時，那種令人心癢的衝動。


End file.
